green_wings_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Wings Man - Teenage Cyborg (book)
Green Wings Man -Teenage Cyborg is the first book of the Green Wings Man book series and the first of Collection 1 (Irregular Hexagon). On 26th February 2016, ClaireBlue published chapter 1 and 2 onto Wattpad along with a chapter she did on Wattpad called The backstory of Irish Cyborgs. The story follows the first 9 months of Green Wings Man (formerly Edd Burren) of being an Irish Cyborg and helping his friends with the opening of the Irish Cyborg Centre in Felicity. On 9 March 2016, a prelim chapter was added in which is a thank you to Andy Heyward and Jean Chalopin for creating Inspector Gadget (inwhich was an inspiration) along with a in memory dedication to Bruno Bianchi (who designed said character that inspired ClaireBlue to create the characters). Wattpad description On 26th February 2016, the story was published onto Wattpad with two of the chapters copied from Word and a chapter typed on Wattpad.The description reads: Edd Burren has become the successor of his uncle, Edward Burren AKA Green Cyborg and is now Green Wings Man but now he has to help his community with the new Irish Cyborg Centre in Felicity but there are WARREN Agents about, plotting to take Chief Lumberbell down. Can he stop them? It's a Wattpad Original! You can read it on Wattpad by clicking here (if you have free time): https://www.wattpad.com/story/64138460-green-wings-man-teenage-cyborg/parts Chapters The backstory of Irish Cyborgs Goodbye, Uncle The chapter opens with Green Cyborg telling his nephew, Edd Burren to sit down and wait for him during a talk with Chief Lumberbell. Edd, aged 13 years at the time questions about why Alice's queen dress was never described in Through the Looking Glass and how Tatiana (his enemy) would explain it in the most ridiculous way possible when a loud bang is heard from the office. Edd opens the door to find that Green Cyborg's last request would have to happen after his death in which upsets him and thus Edd had to grab hold to the belt of his uncle's bodysuit to calm him down. Chief Lumberbell accepts their apology and the uncle and nephew go back to the Natasha 1 when they look at Son To Father Cemetery that is across the road form the Irish Cyborg Centre and they vision the funeral. At Suede 14, Kelsey Burren, Edd's mum finds a cy-germ jar and She gets angry with her brother about her brother lying about cy-germing stopping at age 50 but Edd rebuts by telling her it can last til death in which depresses Kelsey and she leaves. Green Cyborg begins to weaken at this point with his face turning pale so with Gandolfini's help, a retirement party is booked at the Clara Inn for Green Cyborg. In the hotel room, a weakening Green Cyborg tells Edd about the cy-germ he named Rebecca after her mother who died from a stroke. When the time comes for the party to begin, Edd puts his uncle's hat on and turns on Octavia, the computer glasses that are attached to the hat and tells her to track for danger. Crush-Heart-Ella waits for the uncle and nephew to enter the hall and she shoots them (in-which causes a butterfly effect that is reveled later). Green Cyborg collapses and dies and Edd Burren becomes his uncle's successor, gaining the gadgets and the rest of the outfit as the chapter closes. With Love, Paris The chapter opens with Edd Burren, now Green Wings Man announcing his uncle's death very calmly and thus at breakfast, a wake is held for Green Cyborg in which upsets Leopold due to it being in a public building. Tatiana (off-page) then turns up the temperature of the room, causing Green Wings Man and Leopold to faint after Terrek collected Rebecca The Portal Key About 3 months later Time skips to June 2012 where Edward Cliff recovers and wakes up only to remove the sleeves from his coat Diane Reynolds That night, Green Wings Man visits Diane Reynolds on the grounds of Felicity Midlands Regional Hospital who passes a note under the door telling him to shrink down in order to get in without notice. Operation Red Mist Edward Cliff and sunrise Red E Aaron for 2016 Surprise from June Will Alert/ Recipe to Disaster Hospital 101 Cardiac Boom Edward Cliff's mixture The board on Kirkbride Road Danny Mason's Defeat Chapter published dates Readership * On 1st April 2016,Teenage Cyborg reached 49 reads, much to the joy of ClaireBlue and Hazel Greene. * Upon the publishing of chapter 6. Teenage Cyborg gained 50 readers. * On 20th April 2016, Teenage Cyborg gained 51 reads. * 4 days later, Teenage Cyborg gained 5 reads. Chapter hiatus # 30th May -20th July 2016 # 30th August-5th October 2016 # 6th October 2016- 1st January 2017 Trivia Chapters * Chapters 1, 2 and the prologue were published on the same day (26th February 2016). * Chapter 6 was first published in ClaireBlue's secondary school, Portlaoise College. This wouldn't be the only time as chapter 9 was published a few feet away from the room 6 was published in. * Chapter 5 was published early as a tribute to Edd Gould who passed away 4 years ago on that day. * Chapter 6 is the first chapter that takes place on a character's birthday (Edward Cliff's). * General * Green Wings Man Teenage Cyborg wasn't planned to be on Wattpad as ClaireBlue wanted to be published by an actual publisher before the Christmas Rush but due to a functional body problem and procrastination, she change her mind. * * * * * * Tweets Category:Irregular Hexagon Category:EBooks